The Losers!
|considered_name= |members=Cake Clock Coiny Eggy Firey Needle Loser Pin Leafy (joined in Get to the Top in 500 Steps) |sub-groups= |first_appearance=Getting Teardrop to Talk |last_appearance= }} are one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The team was formed when Firey asked Loser if his group consisting of himself, Coiny, Needle, and Pin. Loser accepts, and Cake, Clock, and Eggy join as well. They name the team after Loser, and his teammates look up to him as a motivator and a “leader” up until his elimination in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. After this, the team seems to become more independent. Later on in Get to the Top in 500 Steps, Leafy rejoined the game and joined The Losers! instead of her former team, BEEP, in exchange for Pin’s Gratitude Token. Members Wins/Losses Vote history Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, the team is formed when Firey asks Loser to join his team, which contained Coiny, Pin, and Needle. Then, Cake, Clock, and Eggy mentioned they wanted to be also on the team, in which Needle suggested, and Loser agreed while finishing her sentence, that they all be on the same team. Firey suggested the team be called "The Losers!". In the challenge, Cake and Firey are complimenting Loser. Pin mentions they should be going after the basket, but instead, Pin gets tossed up by Firey, thus causing the basket to come down and trap Cake, Clock, Coiny, Firey, and Needle. Loser lifts the basket up to save the five, but in the process, trapping Eggy. After they finish freeing Eggy and removing Pin's string, Clock decides to show his teammates a trick, in which his ticking hands collide with the basket, causing it to be launched to X and saving their team from elimination at a rank of 5th place. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, the team is only seen at the end of the challenge, when a member announces that Loser would get someone, but Eggy wasn't able to tell it. The others tried to open the jawbreaker more to give a better look, but Pin's sharp end stuck to Gaty's hinges, taking the last safe spot. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, the team compliments iance's idea to use a member that uses rotation to get the swing moving, and toss Clock up. However, it starts off slow, due to Clock's fastest hand that time being one rotation a minute and way too slow. Firey asks Loser on what to do afterward, and Loser reminds him that times change due to daylight savings, a season when clocks jump forward an hour, on which almost everyone yells it together after Loser. causing Clock's hands to rotate faster. The team reaches safety fourth. In Today's Very Special Episode, the team is only seen at the end of the challenge, when Eggy asks why A Better Name Than That got a better rating than their papier-mache sculpture, but Loser said it was okay since he didn't like it anyways (and it shows us a recap to show evidence of it), due to X being inside it. Their team got 7th that episode, only beating Death P.A.C.T. In Fortunate Ben, the team did not do much, but as the contest was to fly a plane as long as possible and the first team to hit the ground would be up for elimination, the team may have tied for first as they did not go into danger (hitting the cliff, stapled together, etc, for now debatable.) In Four Goes Too Far, the team decides to hide under a basket that one of X's hiding places to avoid getting the twinkle. However, towards the end of the challenge, Bell smashes into their basket. Clock gets the twinkle, and as a result, their team is up for elimination. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Loser incorrectly mentioned he liked to play with poppers before BFB, but he was prevented from completing the statement by Fanny, who told him he lied. This demoralized Loser for a while. The team was later up for elimination, with Loser ending up getting eliminated due to his "prevention of character development". In the contest, the team simply avoided the Liar Ball because they knew Loser was inside and that they might hurt him. Later on, their team got 6th place due to not getting the ball, and Loser said his final words in said episode's stinger. In Questions Answered, Cake didn't have the courage to answer Glue to the third question due to the lack of support by Loser. However, after a speech by Pin, Cake answered Glue to the question "Snow + Gasoline" and their team finally made irony, scoring a bronze (3rd). In Enter the Exit, while everyone is finding a solution to bring back Four, Firey injects a needle in Donut, which sucks up a blue liquid with eyeballs. Firey says they could squeeze it out to the shape of Four, however, Needle interrupts by saying someone more "dexterous" should do it. Coiny gives the job to Pin in which she is hesitant, however, Coiny and Cake encourage her and she does it, then rewarded with a token by Four. Later Loser is seen mindlessly floating in space reading Donut's diary which he reads out that he had "found something horrific about Bomby" before Four elevates up to the Liar Ball and pulling it down to earth before sucking it up. In Get to the Top in 500 Steps, Leafy joins the team, who becomes acquainted with the members. Coiny elects Needle to climb the stairs, to Firey's despair. She does so speedily, placing The Losers! first. In What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Eggy and Leafy are playing a game of tic-tac-toe while also not paying attention to Four's challenge explanation. Eggy exclaims that her team knows each other well enough, and that they have this challenge in the bag. Four follows that up by asking her who on the team is missing, which results in Eggy failing to point out that it's in fact Clock that's missing. During the challenge, Eggy beats Leafy at a game of tic-tac-toe for the first time. Leafy gains suspicion on Eggy for winning and labels her as the fake, but because Leafy's assumption was incorrect, the team gets a warning. The conversation shifts to Needle's appearance change after eating the Photo Cake. Pin then acts very suspicious by asking how long she's had this transformation. Needle points out that she was there when it happened, then guesses that Pin is the impostor. Needle wins for her team after choosing correctly, as Pin was actually Lightning in the challenge. Trivia * In Battle for Dream Island, Firey and Coiny had been arch enemies. However, they both share the same team in season 4, assuming that they are friends now. ** However, in BFB 6, Coiny slapped Firey because Firey thought Black Hole had the twinkle. * Needle is the tallest contestant on the team. * The Losers! are the only team that doesn't have a contestant with a name starting with "B." * This team had an equal number of newbies and returners, before Leafy rejoined. * Needle, Pin, and Coiny were all previously on W.O.A.H. Bunch in BFDIA. * The team’s logo is based on a sign that the winning team would hold up while the losing team walked to the elimination area, in both BFDI (ep. 11 and 12) and BFDIA. (eps. 2 and 3) * This team was the first team to have all 8 members formed. * No one on The Losers! got any lines in Fortunate Ben. *On The Losers!' first voting card, it had the original BFDI contestants taking the first 4 letters and the newbies taking the last 4. *Firey is the only original contestant that was never previously on W.O.A.H. Bunch during BFDIA to be on the team (being in Team No Name). *The Losers! has the most original contestants on the team with 5. *With Leafy now being on The Losers!, and with Loser formerly being on this team, this team is technically the largest team in BFB, with 9 total members. *The Losers! is first team to receive a teammate that isn't originally from them. Jingle References fr:LES PERDANTS! Category:Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:The Losers! Category:Season 4 Teams